User talk:Matacorn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Epic Battle Fantasy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Airstrike page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Sup Let's make this wiki amazing. ▫▪▫ talk to Caeldom ▪▫▪ 04:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply to your message on Andyyilong's talk Hey Matacorn, just to let you know, remember it's standard protocol to sign off on all your messages with ~~~~, that way the user knows who you are. In reply to your questions, what do you mean by different formulas? If you mean they all have different looks and formats, well the standard wiki look is the one Wikipedia used to have (they've redesigned it now). However, Wikia, which is what this wiki is created through, have made their own standards, to make everything much more user-friendly and a bit more limited and guided. There are also different themes that will change the way some wikis look and behave. If everything in every wiki looked the same, there would be no originality! Most websites want their wikis to be unique from the rest. But you'll find after getting involved in more wikis, that they're all very much the same, having the same features and functions. It's usually just different layout and navigation, with some extra bits here and there. Make sure if you want to reply to me, leave a message on my user talk page, not here, because otherwise I won't be notified. You can click on "talk to" in my signature here. ▫▪▫ talk to Caeldom ▪▫▪ 12:22, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, arms are people too! Reading the newly made (10/23/10 for future refence) Giant Squid page, I thought that the enemy Squid Arms should be a separate page, what do you think? Matacorn 04:20, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, the squid arms can be on a separate page, i only feeled like adding the arms attacks cause i thought that they sorta belonged to him. DarkAnima1 08:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC)DarkAnima1 EBF4 I know that the third game just came out, but if ya got any sugestions what'll be the a fourth installment, post here. Sign 2. Matacorn 03:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :This is a good idea, but we might as well make a new page for it and put an official discussion in the talk page yeah? Here Talk:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 ▫▪▫ talk to Caeldom ▪▫▪ 03:54, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Teeny font Hey, well the quickest way to make text smaller is by using html: So if you want your whole signature to be small, just surround it in those tags. The way I sign off is actually in two parts, I don't use the four tildes (~~~~), instead I type mine customarily: Using a colon is only for indenting, you put : at the start of the line and it will indent said line. It won't change the formatting of the text. Did I answer your question? ▫▪▫ talk to Caeldom ▪▫▪ 13:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Go, Ku! Should there be a Goku (boss) page, like Lance (boss)? Speaking of which﻿, should there always be "article(boss)" pages for things with multiple personalities? Matacorn 00:35, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe, but Goku only appears as a boss. Couldn´t you just make a strategy category in the Goku page? But for the most with "multiple personalities" yes. 09:24, November 9, 2010 (UTC)DarkAnima1 ::Note that Goku appears in many of Matt's movies. Matacorn 02:49, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I meant like Strategy (EBF 1). But if you think that you can write much about the goku boss that hasn't already been written on the Goku page, then do it, if you feel like it. 09:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC)DarkAnima1 BRB My intrenet is down. Not going to be any edits for a while. Matacorn 22:13, November 22, 2010 (UTC)﻿